The handling of printed-circuit boards, comprising conductors molded into a resinous matrix and joined to components projecting from a surface thereof, is a rather delicate matter because of their fragility and high cost of replacement. During storage and especially transportation, therefore, care must be taken to prevent such boards from coming into contact with one another or with extraneous objects.
Containers, generally in the form of prismatic receptacles of rectangular outline, are known in which such printed-circuit boards can be stored parallel to one another with the aid of spacing means usually designed as internal ribs on opposite wall surfaces, the boards being insertable into grooves defined by these ribs. A container of this type, however, can accommodate only boards of a given size in at least one dimension. It has also been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,465) to provide the receptacle with an internal divider, having grooves confronting those of the container walls, which can be shifted in order to hold circuit boards of different lengths. Even in that case, however, all the boards stored simultaneously in a given container must be of the same length.